Misunderstanding
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place during Dirty Girls. Buffy didn't like how close Spike and Faith were and she realizes her true feelings for the vampire.


I'm not really sure where this idea came from. It just popped in my head and I figured I should try writing it down. Just something short that I came up with. It takes place during "Dirty Girls" because I figured that would be a fun episode to mess with. I loved Spike and Faith's conversation. That was pretty much the only part I liked and I figured I could do a little something with it. Don't worry, this will be Spuffy. Why bother with anything else? Reviews are always of the good. I'm addicted to them!

* * *

Buffy got back from the hospital after talking to Shannon and headed straight to the basement. She wanted a word with Spike about what she witnessed earlier between him and Faith. Not that she was jealous or anything. They haven't been together for a while now, but she did at least consider him to be a friend. She knew what Faith could be like and she didn't want Spike to get hurt. She hurt him enough the year before. She heard voices when she opened the door to the basement. She headed down the stairs and was surprised to see Faith once again down there and talking to Spike. She seemed to be sitting even closer to him this time and he was laughing about something. Buffy cleared her throat and they turned to look at her. "How's the girl?" Spike asked to start a conversation and Buffy turned her attention on him.

"She'll be fine. What was so funny?" She wondered as she looked at both of them.

"You had to be there, B." Faith said and Buffy only nodded.

"I guess I did." Buffy then became furious when she noticed Faith with her hand on Spike's thigh and he just sat there like it was the most normal thing in the world. Buffy tried to focus on something else. "Faith, you'll be sleeping in my room." She said suddenly and Faith raised her eyebrows.

"I thought I was staying down here." Buffy shook her head.

"Change of plans. You can take my bed. Spike prefers to sleep alone anyway." She said and this time Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Spike can speak for himself, love. She can stay down here if she wants." Buffy glared at him and he glared right back at her. Faith could sense the tension in the room and stood up.

"It's cool, Buffy's bed sounds fine. I guess I'll see you guys in the morning." Faith told them and then surprised everyone by placing a kiss on Spike's cheek. "Thanks for the chat, stud." She said with a wink and then walked by Buffy and headed up the stairs. Spike avoided Buffy's gaze when Faith was gone. He looked really nervous and Buffy wondered about that.

"So, you two seem close." She said and Spike then looked back at her.

"What's wrong with that? She's going to be helping us; I figured you would prefer if everyone got along." Buffy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I just don't like seeing you two that close. You don't know what she's like." She explained and Spike then had a smile on his face.

"Oh, I see what this is. You're jealous." Buffy looked shocked at that realization.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just looking out for you." Spike then stood up and walked over to her.

"I can look after myself, Slayer. Why do you care anyway?" He stated and Buffy glared at him.

"I don't care. Go ahead; fall for another Slayer if you want to. See if I care." She spat as she turned away from him and ran up the stairs. Spike just stared after her, with a puzzled expression on his face.

* * *

"Stupid bleached idiot." Buffy mumbled to herself when she made it up the stairs and to her bedroom, only to find Faith in there. She forgot that she gave Faith her room.

"I don't know, he didn't seem all that stupid to me." Faith said with a smirk and Buffy realized that the other Slayer heard what she said. "So, what's his deal? He seeing anyone? I think I would like to give that one a ride. He seems like he could go for days. I'm sure you would know." Faith said and Buffy suddenly grew angry. She walked into her room and closed the door as she glared at Faith.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. You're in my house now and I have one rule. I want you to stay away from Spike. You promise me that and I'll promise not to kill you." Faith laughed at what Buffy was saying and that made her even angrier.

"I didn't realize you owned him, B. I know you guys had a thing, but it seems like it's over to me. He probably hasn't had a good romp in the sack for a while now. I'm pretty sure your tight ass won't be giving him any. He has to get it somewhere." She said with a twisted smirk and Buffy felt like smacking it off of her face.

"He would never touch you." Buffy stated even though a part of her didn't really believe it. Faith kept the smile on her face as she moved closer to Buffy.

"We'll see about that." Buffy couldn't take it anymore as she opened the door and left the room. Faith shook her head after Buffy was gone. "She is too easy." She knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Buffy felt tears in her eyes when she made it back downstairs, but she tried not to let them fall. She noticed Dawn in the kitchen and really needed to talk to someone. Dawn looked up when her sister walked in. "Hey, Buffy. What's wrong?" She wondered and Buffy took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"It's Faith; she's making moves on Spike. I think he might be interested in her." Buffy explained and Dawn only shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the problem? It's not like you and Spike are together or anything." Buffy was surprised at what Dawn said.

"You're not even bothered by this? Dawn, this is Faith we're talking about here. You're supposed to be on my side." Buffy said and Dawn rolled her eyes this time.

"It's not about choosing sides. I know how you feel about him, Buffy. I think practically everyone in this house does. Spike is probably the only one that doesn't know. You probably figured he would spend the rest of his unlife devoted to you. That's why you're upset that he's showing interest in someone else. I know Faith isn't your favorite person, but sometimes you have to fight for what you want. If you want Spike, you're gonna have to let him know how you feel. Before it's too late. He seems to really like her." Buffy's heart sunk at the last part.

"You think so?" Dawn shrugged again.

"That's just what I see, but I wouldn't go by that. You should tell him how you feel. I'll support whatever decision you make." Dawn told her with a smile and Buffy smiled also.

"Thanks," she replied as she took another deep breath. She then opened the door to the basement and headed down the stairs. She found Spike sitting on the cot and reading a book. He put it down when he noticed her there. They just stared at each other, without saying anything. Buffy then moved closer to him and sat on his lap. Spike didn't know what she was doing, when she was suddenly pressing her lips to his. He hesitated for a bit before he then started to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away when she needed to breathe and rested his head against hers.

"Buffy, what are we doing?" He wondered and Buffy pulled away to look at him.

"Just tell me that I'm not too late." She whispered and Spike didn't know what she was talking about.

"Too late for what?" He asked and Buffy knew that she would have to clarify for him.

"I know that you're interested in Faith. I don't even know if you love me anymore and I would understand if you didn't. If you want her, then there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to accept it, but it won't be easy." Spike silenced her with a kiss, this time slipping his tongue in her mouth. She pulled away, with a confused expression on her face. Spike only caressed her cheek.

"I was never interested in Faith. It's still always about you, Buffy. I'll never stop loving you. There could never be anyone else." Buffy felt tears in her eyes again, but this time they were happier.

"But you seemed so close." She said and Spike shook his head.

"We were only talking. I love you, Buffy." He told her and for once, she was really relieved to hear it.

"I love you, too." Spike was shocked with what she said, but she only smiled at him. "I really do, Spike. I was going crazy when I saw you with her. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I don't think I could bear that." Spike used his thumb to wipe one of her tears away.

"You'll never lose me, pet. I'm yours until the end of the world." Buffy smiled through her tears and gave him a hug.

"I think I can handle that." They soon found themselves kissing again and nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

Faith and Dawn were watching the blonde couple make out from the top of the stairs. Faith smiled at the display as she then looked at Dawn. "You did good, kid." She told her and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted them to get together already. Buffy's stubborn, she needed a push in the right direction. We all know how much she hates you stealing her men." Dawn said with a glare and Faith held her hands up.

"Hey, I'm not like that anymore. Lucky for her, I don't boink the undead. We need her to be happier. From what I hear, this is gonna be one hell of a battle. If those two were together, we might have a bigger chance." Faith explained.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Dawn said as she continued to watch Buffy and Spike make out. She then turned to Faith. "Okay, I'm done watching this now. I'm going to bed." She said as she walked away, without saying anything else. Faith continued to watch them a little while longer, with a smile on her face.

"Hope you're happy now, B." She said to herself as she then headed upstairs for some much needed rest.

**The End**

I know it wasn't much, just a little something that was in my head. Well, hope ya'll liked it anyway and would leave me a review. I can't get enough!


End file.
